Duchess of Discrimination
by LyraScarletta
Summary: Weiss deals with the struggles of a prejudice father as she is disowned from the family for being in a relationship with Blake, tackling many hardships together as she fights for the rights against the discrimination against women and faunus that has been drilled into her from a young age.


"Father, there's somebody I would like you to meet, I've been holding it off for a while now because I was unsure of your reaction...please don't be mad but I've found somebody that I wish to share my life with."

"I'd be glad to meet the young lad who wishes to take my daughters hand; although I must say if I do not find him to be fit, you know what will happen, don't you my dear?"

"Yes father I understand which is why I wanted to come clean about a few things before I proceed any further with my relationship with this person, since as I have the name to uphold as a Schnee that my choice in suitor should be to your liking, however-"

"Is there a problem? Is he not of another noble family? Does he not bear arms like a man should?"

Aggression could be seen in his eyes; Weiss knew that she couldn't make her father happy, especially since the one whom stole her heart was the exact opposite of what he thought. As much as she didn't want to be this way and go against her fathers wishes, but when he tried to marry her off like a slave to a lecherous creep like Cardin Winchester to build ties between their companies, she found it extremely difficult to respect his choices for her, she took up training in beacon so she could prove to her father that she didn't need a man to run the family and was perfectly capable of fighting for herself much like Winter. She didn't need a man because she couldn't love a man; after her time in beacon she was able to truly express who she was, even if that means loving somebody whom would bring down her entire family, even if that means that loving a woman, a Faunus at that too. As for years during the bloodshed and carnage between the Schnee family and the White Fang/ Faunus workers, she was taught to treat them as lesser scum, her father taught her the traditional values of women being inferior, and as much as she didn't want to believe in that, being conditioned to follow such rules during her childhood had affected her throughout the entirety of her life despite her sisters attempts to help face these lies and fight not only for her rights as a female to be equal to men, but to fight for those in oppression with her head held high. However as she went to speak she trembled knowing the words that she was about to speak would only bring shame to her name.

Fear could be seen in her eyes; he knew that something was wrong, after all he had raised her all of his life, his darling little Weiss whom was to look after the Schnee and produce a fine family head as her offspring, more than anything he wanted a strong male to lead the family such as himself which is why he took the extreme approach to even organise a suitor for her since she is of an age to start considering marriage to further tighten the bonds between other companies in order to gain assets, the only reason he allowed her to go to such a common school was so she could build relationships with her future husband, since as much as he expressed in the outside that he gave her a choice in the matter, he could easily use his power and assets to remove any unwanted gentleman that would bring shame to the family. Power was everything in this world, only the strongest survive which is why he allowed his daughters to train in this cruel world plagued by Grimm, if there were no such thing he would prefer both of them to be stay at home wives learning the tasks that wives should and bearing fine young men to take the honour and duty of running their prestigious family bloodline, which again made the Winchester family a fine choice as they were already partly Schnee affiliated though other marriages. However he wished to hear her out to keep the illusion of freedom alive within her.

Weiss cleared her voice, though it still quaked when she spoke in his presence. "S-she, not he, is an excellent fighter, although she many not be from a noble heritage, her skill speaks the words I cannot say, she may not be here today but I-I just wanted to express my admiration for her and hope that despite her kind being against your wishes that you may be able to reconsider this so called arranged marriage."

The silence seemed to last forever as his expression changed, at first he looked maybe a little bit sympathetic to her needs, yet now, his eyebrows were angled towards a fierce glare, it seems as though the veins in his forehead lunged out at her with extreme prejudice.

"Weiss Schnee are you telling me that you have committed to a frivolous relationship with a woman? How will the family name come to pass? How will you birth the offspring that will lead our family, my family, though the ages as it has with my father, and his father before that and so on, and what exactly does 'her kind' mean? If you mean to tell me that your pretty little girlfriend is some filthy mutt hybrid, then I must ask you to leave my presence so I can have a discussion with Winter about your position at beacon."

"She's a cat Faunus actually father, your prejudice and injustice against their kind is quite frankly despicable, I know I was raised to believe that these people were lesser than those who do not posses animal attributes, however my time at beacon has opened my eyes, and opened my heart, some may call me the Ice Queen but I'm far less cold hearted than a misogynistic, despicable dictator!"

Weiss was far from her usual calm demeanor, she knew that he would act in such a way and tried to suppress her emotional distraught against his closed minded opinions, but it came flowing out when she heard his words, she thought of how she used to be such a way, looking down at the people he had enslaved because of something they couldn't help from birth, it was true that she was victimised by those in the White Fang simply because of her name, but as she grew to learn about as to why her family was treated in such a way, she couldn't bear to let it go on any longer, her father wasn't the start of the family name, and she would make sure he wouldn't be the end of it either.

Eyes like hornets suddenly changed as he met her cornered gaze with something far more frightening than his rooted aggression, a calm blank tone accompanied by an empty expression.

"I am a misogynistic, despicable dictator you say? Hmm, I see, then if I am such an evil man I assume you won't want any of my dirty ill-gotten money from the labour of your precious little dog people? I have business with your sister, send her in as you leave."

Weiss simply stared in horror before turning to take her leave before; her body was hunched over, she was the complete opposite of the strong willed Weiss Schnee, as much as she wished to fight, it was against her father of all people, even if it was a losing battle, she strived to keep moving forward, her line of thought was cut as she went to open the door by his voice calling out in an almost brutish tone.

"Oh I didn't mean that door, I meant the other one, if you want to protect them so much then live like them."

He pulled a smirk tightly across his aged face as his hand pointed towards the dog flap installed on the side of the door, it was made large enough for people to pass though so he could taunt some of the servants working for him by pushed them though it like animals, of course as a stress relief against fighting against the disgusting little cretins, humiliation was an understatement. Weiss simple turned to shoot a glare in his direction before leaving the proper way with the stamp of her heel.

* * *

"I swear that man is unbelievable! I don't even want to consider him my father, he didn't even give me a chance to explain properly, he hasn't even met you but he's slandering you for your heritage, it's frustrating how I used to be that way, now that I've opened up I've realised how scummy he really is."

Weiss proceeded to rand on and on, pacing back and forth in their small dorm room while Blake intently listened to her, she knew how it must be hard for her to cope with the situation considering it was her father of all people, and how much power he wields across the kingdoms of remnant as a dust supplier. So listening till she was all tuckered out was all she could do, Weiss is the type to speak her mind after all, so this was the best way of comfort for now till she asked of her opinion on it all.

"Well Blake, what would we do now? From what I can assume I've been cut off for my so called sinful nature."

"Coffee, you need caffeine to chill you out a little, maybe some herbal tea."

Weiss took a deep breath before sitting down with a slump next to Blake, pulling her knees up to hug them as Blake put her arms around her, gently pecking her forehead as she rubbed her arms comfortingly.

"Weiss we can't rush these things, today you took a huge plunge and I'm really proud of you, but from what I know, and forgive me for saying this, but your father is a despicable man on par with the murderous intent of Torchwick, so we should just ease into it a little."

"I know Blake, I'm just so tired of hiding, so very exhausted of being told about my so called wedding plans to the equally disgrace of a human that goes by the name Winchester, I feel so...betrayed, my father always told me that I had a choice, but now that I think about it, the life I've been given is still part of his plans, which is why I must change my destiny, not just for myself, but for the people I care about, for you."

She leaned her head against Blake's shoulder with a deep sigh.

"Come on little snow angel, let me melt your heart once more with a little cream and sugar, coffee makes everything better."

"You really do know how to make things better, even in the most miserable of times."

"That's because those with the brightest smiles, suffer the most."

Blake stood up and bowed down on one knee to take Weiss's hand, kissing it gently with a knightly like honour, her reaction was to laugh gently, a warm smile clouding her misery as she stood up to pull Blake up with her, eyes reflecting ones passions for another as they interlocked their hands, lacing their fingers as they went on their way to a downtown coffee house that was close by, it was special to them, like a home away from home. This however was because this place was where they learned to care for one another, their first date, their first kiss and as the coffee mugs embraced their palms, they felt as though they could spill any thought to one another as they shared their forbidden bonds, titles didn't matter. The once criminal Faunus and the current heiress to the Schnee company, in their special place were no more than two people watching the hazy skies melt together in harmonium.

* * *

"Winter, I'm afraid your sister needs a stern talking to about her current choices in life, it seems she has engaged in disgusting relations with a woman, and a filthy Faunus at that."

"I'm afraid she won't listen to me father, I haven't seen her much but from what I know she seems happy, let her live whatever life she wants for now, I doubt this rebellious phase will last, she is a teenager after all, it reminds me of when you protested against me joining the Atlesian military."

"You joining the military I had no problems with since I still had Weiss to lead the family, but with the way things are going it seems you'll have to be the Schnee family successor, you've grown into a fine woman, although you should be to using on finding a suitor, not playing around with crows, and your boss."

"My relationship with the general and Qrow Branwen should stay out of this, the matter at hand is what should happen with Weiss, do you wish to corner her like an animal? That will only bring more quarrels father, you should know this."

"What choice do I have when she's out there busy tainting herself with those mutts, next thing you know she'll be up in arms with those scum in the White Fang, those mongrels need to learn their place, stealing from our family cargo and pillaging my business because of so called oppression, I don't force the Faunus to work for me, they do it of their own accord, and if they dislike it, then they can leave like any other worker would."

"Not everybody understands these notions father, you've had a target painted on your back since day one for so called "questionable" business partners, if Weiss were to find out about how Torchwick was involved in your rise against other dust companies, I can't imagine what will happen."

"Then we shall put an end to both; Winter call up the bank and have them cut her allowance, lets see her make a living without my money and she'll come crawling back, and erase the records of my business transactions with Roman Torchwick, it is vital that the information does not reach anybody but us."

"Certainly father, I shall get to it right away."

Winter bowed her head before leaving hastily, leaving him to speak aloud to himself about his thoughts.

"I will have my way, I may not be the start of the Schnee family name, but I am certain that I will not be the end of it."


End file.
